The Vampire That Time Forgot
by The Black Shadowx
Summary: A little idea I wanted to do. Harry (Hadrian) is an ancient Vampire and moves to folks. no pairings for him. Twilight pairings are the same.
1. Chapter 1

**THE VAMPIRE THAT TIME FORGOT- Chapter One**

The vampire sighed as he watched the sun rising. He knew that time was growing short, that he would have to move again. Soon. He surveyed the land that he had called home for the last two hundred years. He would miss it. The vampire turned away and walked back into the house from where he stood on the balcony. He began to pack up his possessions using his vampire speed before shrinking them with his magic. He stopped when he reached the single portrait in the room.

In the portrait were a group of men and women posing for the artist. Twelve men and women stood tall, serious, whilst another seven sat on the ground by their feet. His eyes were drawn to the three figures in the middle. He saw himself, standing tall and grimed face. Hadrian Black. Well technically he was Harry Potter when the portrait was made. The figures on either side of him brought a small smile to his face. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron grew up finally during the last years of the war. Hermione, well Hermione was killed in action several hours before he finally killed Voldemort.

Even after more than two millennia he still remembered seeing her broken body lying on the battlefield. Hadrian had flown into a rage that he had never even attempted to stop. He had slaughtered death eaters by the dozen that day until he finally cast the killing curse at the vile man who started it all. Unlike many of his kind, Hadrian remembered his human life. He had been turned when he was just twenty one years old. Four years later and the war was over.

Looking back at the portrait, he smiled fondly as he remembered them. The Weasley twins. Remus. McGonagall. Luna. Neville. Seamus. Dean. Tonks. Andromeda. Kingsley. Molly. Arthur. Bill. Charlie. Moody. And finally, Snape. Out of everyone, Snape was the one that Hadrian missed the most. They had put aside their animosity during his last year at Hogwarts and had developed a healthy respect each other. It was Snape who he went to when he was bitten. And it was Snape who helped him move on after the war.

Hadrian sighed before shaking his head to clear it of memories. Quickly he took the Portrait down and shrunk it before adding it to his other possessions. Hadrian knew he was different from a typical vampire. He kept his magic after he was turned. In fact, it grew stronger until he never needed to use a wand anymore. That was the only thing that kept him sane.

Once everything was packed he shut the house up, made sure the wards around his home to keep everyone away was still strong and apparated away.

* * *

Alice suddenly dropped the vase she was holding as a vision took over. Jasper was immediately at her side,

"Alice. What did you see?" the other members of the family appeared in the room. Alice looked over at her mate,

"A visitor." She whispered. "He will be here soon"

"Do you recognize him?" Jasper asked. She shook her head.

"Is he coming here for Renesmee?" Bella asked worriedly as she clutched Renesmee tightly in her arms.

"I don't know" Alice replied helplessly. "All I know is that he will be here soon." Edward watched the vision in her mind, trying to find any details that could help but found none.

"Then there is nothing we can do until he arrives" Carlisle spoke up, the voice of reason as always.

They were all tense. Ever since they found out that the Volturi were after them, all of them had been on edge. They had managed to accumulate several witnesses to stand with them against the charges that Renesmee was an immortal child. The wolves, they knew would fight with them since Jacob had imprinted on her.

It wasn't until five days later that Alice's vision came to pass.

* * *

Hadrian sighed as he exited the estate agency. He had managed to find the perfect place a few miles away from the small town called folks.

' _Who names a town after a piece of Cutlery anyway?'_ he thought in slight amusement. He stepped into his car, a black Bugatti Veyron. He knew it was one of the fastest if not the fastest cars in the world. Not caring for the speed limit, Hadrian took off at over 100 miles per hour down the road. After fifteen minutes he drove up to what was more a mansion than house. It was a white brick four storey's high mansion complete with pillars yet had plenty of windows. He smirked, knowing that the price he had spent on it was nothing compared to the vast fortunes he had saved up over the centuries. Truthfully, he was the richest man alive, well dead. He pulled his car into the garage, noticing that his two other cars and motorbike had also already been delivered.

Hadrian opened the front door and stepped into the massive hallway. It was elegant and simple by design yet practically screamed wealth at the same time. He took his time, wandering around. He counted that he had twelve bedrooms; all ensuite. A foyer, a cloak room, a ballroom, a gallery, a kitchen, three living rooms, two sitting rooms, two dining rooms, a library, a private study/library, a downstairs bathroom, a games room, a gym and a cinema room complete with all the newest electronics. That did not include the indoor swimming pool, pantry and wine cellar and basement.

Entering the grounds, Hadrian noticed that he had an outdoor swimming pool, a tennis court, two acre of garden as well as five miles worth of woods. Nodding his head in satisfaction, Hadrian began the long task of warding his property.

Twelve hours later and his property was warded so tightly that nothing without his permission could enter. He knew that anyone attempting to enter would die a very painful death if they persisted. Hadrian was not a push over. He didn't deliberately go out and kill innocent people; however he didn't have any qualms about killing if and when necessary.

* * *

"He has arrived" Alice informed her family as she flittered into the room where they all were. Their guests had decided to go hunting a couple of counties away, leaving them all alone.

"Shall we go and visit him?" Esme asked. Emmett and Jasper looked excited to do so. Bella and Edward looked worried whilst Rosalie looked like she couldn't be bothered either way.

"Not yet. We'll go tomorrow. Let him have time to settle in." Carlisle informed everyone.

"Why? If he's an enemy, he's not exactly going to live long" Jacob said snidely from where he sat next to Renesmee.

"Jake!" Bella admonished him.

"We don't know that for sure yet Jacob" Carlisle refuted, "I don't want to make another enemy if it turns out he is not here for us" the majority of them conceded that point.

"Are we all going to go?"

"No, only Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and myself." Carlisle told him.

Hadrian decided that he had better go into town and buy food, just to keep up appearances of being normal. He rolled his eyes as he got into his favorite car. Although he did not mind humans, being alone for the last five centuries tended to make him a bit wary of them. He was a loner, had been ever since the last of his friends died. He distrusted everyone who had not proved that he should do otherwise yet was perfectly polite to everyone. Once again Hadrian ignored the street laws and speed all the way to the supermarket.

"Are you sure this is where he will be?" Emmett asked Alice,

"Yes! For the last time Emmett this is where we will find him" Alice told him aspirated.

"If Alice says he will be here, he will be" Carlisle told him, shutting them all up in the process. They wandered inside and began to study random food to avoid being out of place. Five minutes later they heard a purr of a car outside. They all looked at the doors a few seconds later as to give the person time to get out of their car and walk in. When the glass doors slid open, it took a lot of effort for them to not drop their mouths. Their eyes widened as they took in the mysterious stranger.

Hadrian was 6'4 inches tall and was broad shouldered. His dark raven hair, he had grown to his shoulders as to make it manageable. Surprisingly in worked and fell in soft wavy locks. His piercing dark eyes darted everywhere, taking in everything at once. He had a commanding presence which screamed danger and power. All in all, Hadrian looked like the perfect pureblood lord of old.

"That's him?" Emmett stared in shock. Alice nodded. Hadrian's eyes instantly turned on them.

"He knows what we are" Edward breathed quietly.

"You can read him?" Carlisle asked. Edward shock his head,

"No however it does not take a genius to figure out that he can hear us" Edward replied, somewhat shocked.

"Jasper, can you feel him?"

"No" Jasper replied.

Hadrian inwardly smirked, he now knew that not only was one of the resident vampires a mind reader but another one was also an empath. He thanked Snape privately for teaching him occlumency. He decided that he would wait until they made the first move; therefore he turned away from them, retrieved a trolley and began to shop. The Cullen family continued to shadow him as he went about picking up whatever food took his fancy. Eventually he finished and checked out before heading back outside to his car. He heard a choked gasp behind him from one of the vampires and had to smirk. After putting the bags away in the boot he spun round to face them,

"I will be willing to meet you and yours in one hour in the clearing eight miles from here by the boulders. Is that acceptable to you?" Hadrian's voice was quiet and emotionless. Carlisle nodded cautiously,

"We will be there" Hadrian gave him a sharp nod before getting into his car and speeding away. As soon as he was gone Emmett opened his mouth,

"That was a Bugatti Veyron!" he choked out. Though the others didn't know as much about cars they knew that was a big thing.

"It costs over $2 million" he added. Even Carlisle looked shocked at the amount. Whilst they were very well off, even they didn't spend that much on a single car.

"We should let the rest of them know what's happening" Edward commented. The rest of them nodded and together they took off back home.

* * *

"So he's a vampire who can block both Edward and Jasper?" Bella summarized the conversation.

"That's the basis, yes" Carlisle agreed.

"He's dangerous" Jasper added. They all looked at him. "I know just by looking at him that he is a soldier"

"That's just great" Jacob grumbled.

"Carlisle, we need to get going" Esme informed her husband. A quick glance at the clock showed she was correct.

"Just remember, do not attack unless he does first. Understood?" he warned his family. There were a couple of grumbles at that but nevertheless they agreed. Together they left.

 **AN- New Story. I'm not sure if this is any good but I really wanted to do this story line. Please review!**

 **S.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

They waited in the specified clearing.

"I wish you would have allowed my pack to be here" Jacob muttered.

"Not every vampire is tolerant of wolves Jacob, you know this" Carlisle admonished him. Jacob grumbled quietly to himself. Suddenly they all stiffened,

"He's here" Alice spoke quietly. Silently, Hadrian entered the clearing on the opposite side to them. They waited until he came closer before Carlisle spoke,

"Welcome. My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family" he gestured to everyone with him. "Esme, my wife. Edward and Bella. Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper and finally, Jacob and Renesmee." Hadrian tilted his head slightly,

"I thank you for meeting me. I am Hadrian Black." He replied, staring straight at Carlisle.

"This territory has already been claimed, can I ask why you have settled here?"

"My apologies I was not aware that it was so" Hadrian bowed his head,

"Well now that you know, leave" Jacob growled, forever hot tempered. Hadrian glared at him.

"Jacob, enough!" Carlisle spoke harshly before turning back to their visitor,

"Forgive him. He just has a bad experience with others of our kind" he offered as an excuse.

"What are your plans here?" Carlisle asked.

"To live in peace" Hadrian replied simply. He surveyed the group and landed on Renesmee. His eyes widened when he saw here. As soon as the Cullen's realized who he was focused on, they exploded into action. Renesmee was pushed to the back, Edward and Bella surrounding her. Jacob shifted. Rosalie, Alice and Esme crouched down directly in front of them whilst Emmett and Jasper stepped forward, ready to attack. Carlisle simply stood where he was, watching the stranger carefully.

Hadrian's eyes widened briefly before narrowing as he took in the defensive positions they had taken up. To him, their actions confirmed what he feared: they had created an immortal child.

"You dare!?" he hissed at them furiously. He crouched down and prepared to attack. Hadrian allowed his aura to explode outwards. The Cullen's eyes widened in shock and alarm as they felt themselves almost suffocating by his presence. Carlisle realized that if the stranger attacked them, they would all die.

"WAIT" he shouted, putting his hands up. He desperately was trying to prevent a massacre. Hadrian paused. Carlisle seeing it, pushed forwards,

"She's not an immortal" he informed Hadrian. Hadrian hissed at him before he tried to look at the girl, trying to figure out if he was being told the truth. Cursing when he couldn't get a good sense he turned back to Carlisle,

"Tell your family to get out of the way, I wish to determine the truth" Carlisle studied him for a moment.

"I give you my word, I will not harm her if she is not one" Hadrian promised him. Carlisle nodded warily before turning to his family.

"Move aside" he told them. Immediately there was protests.

"Carlisle, we can't trust him" Edward hissed.

"He has given his word. Move" Carlisle told his eldest child. Reluctantly they all did so and Hadrian stepped closer. Jacob growled a warning. He spared a look at the wolf before turning his attention back to the girl.

"What's your name, childe?" He asked her softly.

"Renesmee" She answered.

"How old are you Renesmee?"

"Five months" His eyes widened in surprise before narrowing.

"A hybrid?" he asked sharply. Carlisle nodded in surprise,

"How did you-?" he began but was cut off,

"I have met them before" Hadrian replied curtly.

"When?" Alice asked excitedly, bouncing up to him. Hadrian stared at her with an eyebrow raised,

"A long time ago" he answered cryptically. She pouted,

"That's not an answer"

"It's the only one you are going to get" he replied.

Hadrian shifted his attention back onto Carlisle,

"Now that that is cleared up, can we get back on track?"

"Of course. You were saying that you had no knowledge of us in the area?"

"Indeed. I would have approached you first before moving to ask for permission. It is only polite." Carlisle looked surprised at that.

"As long as you have no intent to harm either us or anyone in the town, you may stay" Carlisle informed him. Hadrian smiled slightly,

"Of course"

"If I may, what diet do you follow?" He asked curiously, noticing that Hadrian's eyes were black.

"A bit of both" he answered with a slight smirk.

"I drink from blood bags, criminals and animals" he elaborated. The Cullen family shared a look.

"I see. As long as no one around here is bitten, I do not think that will be a problem"

"Excellent. Is that all? Or are there anymore questions that need to be answered now?"

"No questions. However I do feel the need to warn you that the Volturi is on their way" Carlisle told him calmly. Hadrian stared at him, glanced at Renesmee before turning back to him and nodded.

"That's good to know. Thank you for the warning" he said before bowing his head slightly in farewell and then vanishing back into the trees.

* * *

"Carlisle, how do we know if he will keep his word? You saw how dangerous he is!" Edward was the first one to object to his father's handling of the situation.

"He drinks blood! He's no better than the Volturi that is currently trying to kill us" Jacob growled.

"He's given us no reason to trust him Carlisle. He told us his name and blood preferences. That's not a lot" Jasper added his input.

"Everyone just calm down" Esme spoke up. They all turned to look at her. "Alice, what do you see?" She asked her daughter. Alice stared into space,

"I don't see him going back on his word anytime soon" she informed them all. "In fact, I don't see him interacting with us at all" that was a surprise.

"So what? We just ignore him?" Bella asked.

"No, we keep tabs on him but not approach him" Jasper said.

"But I want to fight him" Emmett whined, earning a punch from Rosalie,

"You are not fighting him!" she snarled at her husband.

"Rosalie's rights Emmett, stay away from him" Emmett rolled his eyes and muttered, "fine"

"Lets go back home. We have much to prepare and little time to do it in" Carlisle told his family. Together they sped off.

* * *

Hadrian sat in front of the fire, drinking a glass of dragon blood that he had saved. As far as he knew, he was the last of the magic users. They had bred themselves out by the time his second millennia started. Some magical creatures still existed in the furthest reaches of the world but they too were dying out. He thought back on the Cullen Coven. He instantly liked Carlisle. Hadrian believed that Carlisle was an honorable man; that's why he so readily gave his word. He found Alice to be interesting. _'She acted more like a child than adult.'_ He thought amused. Jacob, he sneered in disgust. The wolf was the worst of them, ' _impatient, hotheaded, and prejudiced'._

The other Cullen's he was neutral on. He had no opinions on them one way or the other. ' _As long as they stay out of my way, I won't have to hurt them'_ he thought, idly taking a sip of his blood. His mind turned to the Volturi. He could still remember meeting them for the first time approximately 1500 years ago.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK- 513AD**

 _Hadrian knew he was being followed. He wasn't worried; he knew that by now nothing could hurt him. Hadrian suddenly stopped._

" _I know you are there. Come out" he didn't raise his voice. He didn't have to. A crunch of broken leaves was his response and he turned round. Five men stood behind him._

" _Might I ask why you have being following me?" he asked. Three of them stepped forwards,_

" _Greetings. My name is Aro. These are my brothers, Caius and Marcus." Aro spoke._

" _Greetings returned" Hadrian replied, "I am Hadrian. I ask again, why are you following me?" an edge in his voice._

" _We simply wanted to talk and perhaps offer you a position amongst us" Aro spoke softly, his eyes gleaming at what he thought was the acquiring of a valuable prize._

" _I have no wish to join the Volturi, Lord Aro" Hadrian informed him. Aro eyed him curiously,_

" _And why not? Of what we have seen of your gifts, you would be very welcome in our home" Hadrian smiled,_

" _I am not happy when others try to control me, Lord Aro" His smile took on a dangerous edge, "People tend to die when I'm not happy" it was a threat and they all knew it. Hadrian was letting them know that he knew what they were trying to do. Aro lost his smile and Caius surged forwards angrily,_

" _You dare refuse our most generous offer! And threaten us as well." Hadrian released a small part of his aura, allowing them to see a bit of his power._

" _I have no quarrel with you Lord Caius," he stepped forward, "Yet if you persist, one might occur" Aro raised his hand and gestured his brother back._

" _Apologies for my brother, he did not mean to insinuate that you meant us harm" Hadrian drew his aura back and Aro continued,_

" _Perhaps you would be open to simply staying with us a while, to see if you would like it?" he offered. Hadrian narrowed his eyes and used legilimency to ascertain his motives beyond the obvious._

" _I will do as you suggest Lord Aro, I thank you for the hospitality" he agreed with a slight bow. Aro clapped his hand once in joy,_

" _Excellent" he said before turning to head home. Hadrian's voice stopped him however,_

" _In return Lord Aro, I would ask that you do not attempt to stop me when I leave" his voice was deceptively light, yet all five of them heard the implication. Aro bowed his head slightly in return before taking off. His brothers and guards following quickly behind. Hadrian smirked; he had a feeling that Aro would need a little bit of persuasion that he was not to be messed with. He too quickly followed and easily caught up with them._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK ENDED**

He wondered if Aro was still as arrogant as ever. Caius, he knew would definitely be both as arrogant and sadistic as ever. Hadrian was disturbed however that they would actually venture outside Italy, especially with the entire guard. He had unobtrusively legilimeized the mind reader and the seer during their meet. ' _It would not be just because of an accused immortal child that they would take the entire guard with them'_ he mused to himself. ' _It's almost as if they are planning to take out a particularly powerful opponent'_ Hadrian quickly stood up at that thought. ' _The Cullen's. Of course Aro would want them disposed off. They have too many 'gifted' vampires outside his control'_ He let out a bitter chuckle. Aro was still up to his same old tricks. He remembered when Aro had gone back on his word and tried to force him to join their guard. It had not ended well.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK- 518 AD**

 _Hadrian surveyed the vampires surrounding him before looking up to the smug face of Aro and Caius. Marcus looking like he couldn't care what happened._

" _Going back on your word Lord Aro?" He asked softly. Aro's smiled dimmed slightly at the implied suggestion that he was not honorable._

" _I never agreed not to" he returned. Hadrian smiled briefly before his face went blank._

" _You do not want to do this Aro." The left off title was noticed by all._

" _Oh I think I do" Aro arrogantly believing that he would win. Hadrian bowed his head,_

" _Just remember, you asked for it Aro" he said quietly before he exploded into action. Four vampires were beheaded before anyone could blink. Suddenly the guard was all moving. Hadrian didn't hold back with either his strength or his magic. Cutting and blasting hexes flew continuously out of his hands, cutting down the guard's number dramatically. The Aro and Caius both lost their smug smiles and their faces turned into one of horror as they saw their elite warriors being taken down as though they were nothing._

" _ENOUGH!" strangely enough it was Marcus who spoke. Everyone froze, including Hadrian._

" _You have made your point Lord Hadrian; my brothers were foolish to challenge you" he spoke to Hadrian who was surrounded by many body parts._

 _Aro and Caius looked at their brother in shock. Marcus spoke to them,_

" _You knew he was powerful yet blinded by your greed, you ignored the threat he posed to you in the process" Aro and Caius turned to look at a furious Hadrian._

" _I warned you Aro. I warned you what would happen if you made me unhappy" Hadrian snarled. Aro and Caius took a step backwards in fear._

" _Pray you never see me again, because if I do and you are attempting something similar, I will end you." He promised. They nodded. He vampire sped to door and turned to face them one more time. Hadrian cast an overpowered incendio at the bodies littering the ground; they erupted into flames._

" _A final warning" he snarled at them before speeding away._

 **FLASHBACK ENDED**

Hadrian growled. He realized the similar situation that the Cullen's faced. Remembering his promise, he made his decision.

' _I warned you Aro. This time, you will not be alive to heed it'_ Hadrian thought darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alice shot up from where she was laying on Jasper on the sofa. The family, witnesses and wolves were trying to come up with battle plans in case something went wrong. Discussions stopped as all eyes turned to her. She blinked before focusing on her family,

"He's made a decision" she informed them all simply.

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"The new resident vampire of forks" Jacob answered sarcastically.

"There's a new vampire in town and you neglected to tell us?" Garrett demanded. Carlisle spoke up,

"His name is Hadrian. Hadrian Black. We got the impression he wanted nothing to do with us therefore we didn't feel necessary to inform you" he looked apologetic at the end.

"Anyone heard of him?" Jasper asked. Shakes occurred around the room. It was too much to hope for.

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asked. Alice smiled happily,

"Not as much as I normally see but I do know he has decided to fight against the Volturi" eyes widened from the Cullen's,

"He's decided to become a witness?" Esme asked. Alice shook her head and opened her mouth to answer but Edward beat her; having seen the vision in her mind,

"It's complicated. His decision is only partly based on proving Renesmee's innocence and by association, us." Alice nodded her head in agreement,

"Exactly"

"Should we confront him?" Kate asked, "Find out why he suddenly wants to help us?" Emmett looked happy at that idea.

"Alice, what outcome do you see if we do confront him?" Alice looked into the future and had to stifle a laugh. Edward was not so restrained and let out a bark of laughter.

"What?" Rosalie snapped.

"Sorry, but Emmett would find himself thrown into a tree if we did demand answers from him" Many of the vampires and shifters alike laughed at that. Emmett pouted,

"That would never happen" he stated.

"Sorry brother, but yes it would" Alice chirped. He huffed and they laughed again.

"Alright" Carlisle brought the discussion back on point. "We will stay away from him for the time being and will said word once the Volturi arrive. Agreed?" he asked. A mutter of 'yes' were heard. He nodded.

"Good. Then let's get back to work" and so the discussion turned back to battle strategies.

* * *

 **DAY OF THE VOLTURI'S ARRIVAL**

"They're coming." Alice warned everyone. "Five hours" she added. They all nodded and began preparing.

"I'll go over and warn Hadrian" he told everyone. "We will meet to at the designated area." Everyone nodded. He kissed his wife before quickly leaving the house.

Carlisle stood staring at the impression building in front of him. He had felt a barrier one foot in front of him, preventing him from going any further. It intrigued him. Hearing footsteps, Carlisle looked up to see Hadrian walking to meet him. Hadrian was dressed in black combat trousers, a strange black tunic made out of a material he couldn't identify and a cloak clasped with silver on each shoulder. A sword was also sheathed at his waist.

"Carlisle" Hadrian greeted him with a nod, "Should I assume that the Volturi's arrival is imminent?"

"Hadrian" Carlisle greeted him in return, "You would be correct." He looked the formidable figure in front of him over.

"Interesting attire" he commented. Hadrian smiled briefly, "It has served me well in the past. It will do so many more times in the future" Hadrian had mastered the skill of answering a question without really saying anything at all.

"I see. Shall we go?" Carlisle asked and got a nod in response. Together they took off.

Hadrian slowed down once they were a fee feet of the edge of trees.

"I will wait until my presence is necessary. I want to see what they do" He informed Carlisle. Carlisle opened his mouth to object but closed it,

"You will fight though if it comes to it?" he asked. Hadrian gave a dangerous smile,

"Have no fear about that Carlisle, I will come to you and your family's aid if that it was happens" he reassured the man. Carlisle nodded before running to meet his family.

* * *

"Where is he?" Esme asked her husband.

"He's nearby. He wants to wait for the Volturi to make the first move before revealing himself." Carlisle answered.

"So he wants to hide and save his own skin?" Jacob scorned.

"He's protecting himself if this all goes sideways" Edward corrected the wolf with a glare.

"Hadrian has promised to come to our aid if a fight does occur. That's all we can ask of him" Carlisle told them sternly. Suddenly they all stiffened.

"The redcoats are coming. The redcoats are coming." Muttered Garrett nervously. Kate placed her hand in his and smiled up at him. Together they watched the Volturi assemble in a sea of black cloaks.

"Aro, my old friend. Can we not talk about this peacefully?" Carlisle asked.

"It's not we who have broken the laws Carlisle" Aro answered. Carlisle took a step forward.

"She is not an immortal" he proclaimed, "Can't you not see the flush on her face; hear the heart that beats inside her?"

"Artifice!" Shouted Caius. Aro held up a hand to stop his brother.

"Perhaps a closer look is warranted." He said, "Edward, as the youngling clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are at the centre of the story. Come closer" Edward nodded stiffly and walked forward. He carefully gathered up the memories of just Renesmee and held his hand out to Aro. Aro's eyes widened in shock as he took in what he was seeing. Letting Edward go he let out a joyful laugh before turning back to Edward,

"I would like to meet her" Edward nodded and turned to where Bella and Renesmee waited; he gestured and together they began walking with Jacob in wolf form and Emmett. Renesmee placed her hand on Aro's cheek and began sending him images of her life.

"Magnifico!" he whispered. "Half mortal. Half vampire. Conceived and carried by this newborn whilst she was still human" he explained to everyone.

"Impossible" Caius snarled. Aro glared at him,

"You think they've fooled me brother?" he asked dangerously. Caius shook his head and backed down.

"Bring the informant forward" Caius shouted. Irina was dragged forward. "Is this the child you saw?" Caius demanded. Irina looked at Renesmee,

"She's changed. The child's bigger" she said.

"Then your allegations were false"

"The Cullen's are innocent. I take full responsibility for my actions." She looked at the Cullen's,

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Kill her" Caius ordered. Irina screamed as she was ripped apart. Kate and Tanya screamed and attempted to run forward but were stopped by Garrett and Emmett.

"Let go of me!" Kate snarled and shocked him, trying to get him to release her.

"Blind them" Carlisle ordered. Zafrina did just that.

"Give us our sight back!" Tanya ordered. The grip on the sisters tightened,

"Stop! This is exactly what they want. If you attack now, we all die!" they stopped struggling at that.

"Aro, you can see that no laws have been broken here" Carlisle said.

"Agreed" Aro replied, "But does that mean no danger will follow?" he turned to face his guard, "For the first time in history, humans have become a threat to us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known in tolerable. We do not know what this child will become; shall we spare a fight today only to die tomorrow?" There was a chattering of agreement from Aro's witnesses and guards. Caius smiled wickedly at the thought of the fight that will come.

* * *

Hadrian had watched the entire confrontation in disgust. The brothers had not changed at all. If anything, their arrogance had grown worse. He had seen how Carlisle had attempted to resolve the issue peacefully, only to be shot down on another trumped up charge. He would not allow them to die. ' _No, it's about time the Volturi learns some humility'_ He thought to himself, putting the hood of his cloak up before getting ready to run. Hadrian sprinted at the fastest vampire speed he was capable. A couple of the Cullen's turned round only to be forced to turn back as he leapt over them and landed right in the middle of the two groups, kneeling in the snow.

* * *

Everyone was shocked as they saw the hooded figure slowly stand up. They could all feel the power snapping around him, causing several to shift backwards. Hadrian began to walk slowly forward until he was three meters away from the brothers.

"I told you Aro. I warned you what would happen if I saw you abusing your power again" He growled coldly as he pulled off the hood. The other vampires and shifters were greeted to the sight of Aro, Caius and Marcus turning even more pale than they already were and taking several steps backwards in fear of the new arrival.

"Hadrian" Aro whispered. Hadrian smile resembled a shark's.

"You dare attempt to destroy a coven just because they have gifted vampires in it!" He hissed angrily, "Do you believe that you would not be held accountable for your actions?"

"They, they broke the law. It is our duty as the rulers to punish them" Caius spoke.

"Idiot!" Hadrian roared angrily and the brothers flinched. "They broke no laws, you know this! The girl is not an immortal. She will not become the big threat you seem to be trying to make her out to be" he informed them. Suddenly his attention rounded on Jane,

"You dare attempt to use your powers on me childe?" His voice was icy as he reached out a hand and _pulled_ her from several meters to him. Hadrian looked into her eyes and read her thoughts and memories,

"So you enjoy inflicting pain Childe?" he muttered softly. Jane whimpered, terrified. "Perhaps you need to experience what you give others?" He asked, before casting a non-verbal crucio. Jane fell to the ground screaming in agony.

Hadrian ignored her and turned back to the rest of the Volturi, "Anyone else want to try it?" He demanded coldly. There were numerous shakes of the head and muttered no's.

"You have learned nothing in the time since I left have you" He told Aro quietly. "Perhaps you need to be taught humility?" All three of the brothers shivered in fear,

"No! No, we need no lesson" Aro spoke hurriedly. Hadrian raised an eyebrow,

"Really?" He asked softly, "Because what I saw you attempting to do certainly makes me think so"

Caius was terrified. Suddenly he was aware that he had hundreds of vampires to call upon, _'surely he cannot defeat them all!'_ Almost naturally, he brushed his arm against his brother. Aro looked at his brother's idea and nodded slightly. Caius stepped back, as though he was trying to hide before yelling,

"GUARDS ATTACK HIM!" the guard's loyalty knew no bounds and so they attacked. Hadrian's eyes narrowed.

"So death it is" he muttered quietly before releasing his full aura and attacking back. Five were dead before they even got within arm distance of him. Hadrian fought like a demon; he ripped them apart as though they were nothing. Incendios, cutting and blasting hexes were thrown non-stop with the occasional AK thrown in.

The Cullen's and their witnesses watched the confrontation in both awe and horror. Never before had they seen the Volturi brothers fear anything and yet there they were cowering away from Hadrian.

"Who is he?" whispered Tanya in awe. No one had an answer. They watched as Caius ordered the attack and saw to their disbelief, Hadrian ripping them apart.

"He's incredible" Rosalie whispered. They all agreed.

Hadrian was furious. How dare they attack him!? He was the most powerful vampire in the world. He thought they had learnt that last time when he began to rip their guard apart. ' _obviously not'_ he thought with a snarl. The three brothers could only watch in absolute horror as their entire guard was slaughtered. Their witnesses had fled as soon as they had seen him begin to fight.

Eventually the fighting came to a stop. Hadrian stood tall, surrounded by body parts.

"That was your final mistake" he hissed at them angrily as he stalked towards them. He grabbed Aro by the neck. Aro started pleading for his life,

"And why should I offer you mercy after what you did. You should have learned that lesson the last time." Hadrian snarled in his face. "No. you're out of chances" and with that Hadrian removed Aro's head and set his body on fire. Everyone remaining looked shocked at the brutal end of Aro's reign. Caius attempted to flee but only got several meters before Hadrian caught him.

"Not so fast" Hadrian snarled before ripping him apart. His remains also being set on fire. Hadrian looked round and saw Marcus. He stalked forwards until he stood in front of him,

"You were the best out of the brothers yet you did nothing to rein them in. I'll give you a choice: die or a chance to rule **fairly**?" he asked. Marcus looked shocked at the options.

"I would like a chance." He replied simply.

"Then go. I expect you to do better" Hadrian told him. Marcus bowed his head before speeding off.

* * *

Hadrian approached the Cullen's and their witnesses.

"You may all leave in peace. No harm will come to any of you" He informed them.

"How did you do that?" Emmett asked, "That was so cool!" Rosalie hit him around the head before turning her attention back on Hadrian. Hadrian smirked,

"We had a history. The Volturi and I. I wanted to see if they had changed. As you could see, they hadn't"

"You ripped them apart so easily" Bella told him scared.

"I have had a lot of practice childe" Hadrian informed her with a slight laugh.

"You call us all childe. How old are you?" Carlisle asked. Hadrian smirked,

"Two thousand, seven hundred and eighty nine" he answered promptly. They stared at him in shock.

"You're an ancient" Esme whispered in wonder.

"Indeed. Don't spread it around, I like my anonymity." He warned them. They all quickly nodded.

"Carlisle" He turned to the head of the coven, "Your coven have no reason to fear me as long as you stay out of my way" he informed him seriously. Carlisle nodded and held out a hand. Hadrian took it and shook.

"Farewell" he gave them a slight nod before speeding away.

"Let's go home" Carlisle spoke and together they all sped away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It has been five weeks since the massacre of the Volturi and in that time, the Cullen family had seen nothing of the ancient vampire.

"Do you think we will actually see him again?" Bella asked Edward from where they were spread out on the sofa.

"I've got no idea love" he responded, "He seems like the type that would be private"

"What gave you that idea?" Bella asked sarcastically, "The fact we haven't seen or heard from him or that he told us himself?" Edward chuckled,

"There's no need for sarcasm" he told her before kissing her. The kiss evolved into something more and before long the both of them sped to the bedroom.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he heard his best friend and her husband go at it.

"Hey Nessie, you wanna go running?" he asked the little girl. Renesmee smiled brightly at him and nodded eagerly. He laughed and picked her up.

"HEY, WE'RE GOING OUT!" He yelled before running out the door. Jacob shifted and crouched down to allow Renesmee onto his back. She held on tightly as her best friend shot off. Renesmee's laughter could be heard in the wind as they shot past the trees surrounding the little house that was her home.

* * *

Hadrian decided that he would go running. It was the full moon later on and his wolf animagus was becoming restless. He sighed, he was bored. _'The problem with being an ancient immortal vampire that was practically invincible'_ he mused as he made his way outside. Stretching out, Hadrian narrowed his eyes before his body exploded. In its place was a six foot jet black wolf with glowing green eyes. Hadrian let loose a howl before shooting off into the woods at the back of his property. He'd missed this.

Hadrian had been running for what seemed like hours before he smelt it. Coming to a stop, he sniffed the air and growled. He recognized that scent and he wasn't pleased that Jacob had dared crossed the line into his territory. Hadrian's wards only went up to the entrance of the woods; it would have been a bit hard to explain why eight miles of woods suddenly disappeared to the locals. Hadrian knew that Jacob knew where his property ended and begins; he had a similar treaty that the Cullen's had. Everyone had been very clear on where they were and were not allowed to go.

* * *

Jacob was enjoying his run with his imprinted. Suddenly he came to a stop quickly as he heard an animal moving fast towards his position.

"Nessie, get off me. Quickly!" he told her. Rather than asking questions, the little girl did as she was asked and jumped off his back lightly. She was just in time before a large wolf launched its self onto Jacob. The two wolves fought for a minute before Jacob found himself on his back with the other one holding him down with his jaws around his neck. Hadrian held him down for a few moments before letting him up, snarling and growling all the while. Jacob got back onto his paws warily, eyeing the larger predator cautiously. Renesmee watched the proceeding from the tree she had jumped into.

Abruptly, Hadrian shifted back into his human form.

"You have a lot of nerve Jacob Black; trespassing on my territory" he snarled at the wolf. Jacob blinked at him once before quickly ducking into a nearby bush and shifting back also.

"I didn't know where your territory began. I didn't see a sign" he responded snidely as he came back out. Hadrian snarled and raced forward, his hand grabbing Jacob by the throat.

"I have had enough of your arrogance and insolence pup!" Hadrian hissed dangerously. "You think that because you are a shifter, you are better than vampires?" he threw the boy into a tree trunk violently, making him go through it. Jacob roared angrily and shifted once again and attacked the older male. Hadrian easily intercepted him and broke several ribs and both arms. Jacob fell to the ground with a yelp before whining in pain. With a gasp, Renesmee jumped to the ground next to him and tried to comfort her friend. Hadrian stepped forward to continue to show the arrogant puppy a lesson.

"Stop!" Renesmee was suddenly in front of him, "Please. You've made your point" she pleaded with him. Hadrian looked at her for a few moments before scoffing at the pitiful picture Jacob made.

"Come. I'll take you back to the territory line." He told her before grabbing a large chunk of Jacob's hair. He dragged the injured wolf quickly, ignoring the yelps and whines it made. Renesmee knowing she couldn't do anything to stop him.

* * *

Hadrian dropped his extra load roughly on the ground when he came to the end of his forest. He looked down at the little hybrid,

"Explain to everyone what exactly happened. Then warn them that the next wolf and or vampire that trespasses will not get off so easily" he warned her before dashing back off into the trees.

Renesmee looked down at her big friend in sympathy.

"You shouldn't have annoyed him Jake" she told him softly as she sat down next to him and gently stroked his fur, "Inform your pack where you are. I can't take you back without harming you further" she informed him quietly. Jacob whined again before doing what she said.

' _Leah… Seth… I need your help'_ He informed his pack in his mind.

' _Jake!? Where are you!?'_ Seth's panicked response came immediately. In response, Jake sent images of where he was.

' _Don't worry, Leah and I will be there soon.'_

* * *

It was only thirty minutes later before Seth and Leah burst through the trees in wolf form. Immediately they ducked back in and shifted before coming back out to access the damage.

"What happened!?" Leah demanded of Renesmee as she gently felt what damage her Alpha had.

"We trespassed into Hadrian's Lands. He wasn't happy. However genius over there decided to taunt him before attacking. Hadrian retaliated" Renesmee told them. Leah glared at Jacob.

"If you were not hurt as much as you obviously are, I would hit you so hard your kids would feel it" she snarled at him, "How stupid can you be Jake? You know how dangerous that particular vampire is!" Jacob gave a huff before whining again as he forced his ribs to move sharply. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Seth, help me with him" she commanded her brother. Seth nodded and together they gently lifted their alpha into their arms.

"Ness, would you mind going on a head and letting Carlisle know that Jake's injured?" She asked. Renesmee nodded,

"Sure" she responded before running off.

Renesmee rushed into her home and into the living room where she found her parents and grandparents relaxing on the sofa's together.

"Carlisle!" she called rushing to him. He sat up quickly, the other vampires gathered round concerned, "Jake's hurt. Leah and Seth are bringing him here" she informed him quickly before spinning round to run back to her injured imprinter. Edward grabbed her before she could exit,

"Whoa there Ness, tell me: what happened?" he asked concerned. Rather than trying to explain she placed her hand on his cheek and showed him. Edwards' eyes widened as she saw what took place. Immediately she dropped her hand and ran back outside. Bella followed her daughter.

* * *

They all arrived back at the house ten minutes later. Carlisle immediately dashed over to the injured wolf as they gently lowered him onto a large sofa.

"Jacob, can you hear?" he asked. A whine was his answer. "I need you to shift back. Your bones are or have healed improperly. I need to re break them." He informed him grimly. Jacob nodded his head slightly before shifting back with a yell. Carlisle gestured for Edward, Leah and Seth to hold him down,

"Whatever happens, do not let go of him until I say so" he warned them, fully in doctor mode. Without another word, Carlisle grabbed his right arm and swiftly re broke it in three places before setting the bones back into their rightful place. He did the same thing with Jacob's left arm and ribs. Sweat was pouring of Jacob's body as he gritted his teeth through the pain.

"Right, stay still for the next five hours at least to give your body the chance to heal properly and fully." He told his patient as he stood back up. "Now, Nessie, can you explain to me exactly what happened for Jacob to end up in this state?" he asked sternly. Renesmee gulped before launching into the explanation.

"Jacob and I went for a run in his wolf form. I didn't realize, I'm not sure if Jake did or not, that we crossed into Hadrian's land. A giant wolf, bigger than Jake launched itself at Jake. Pining him down before allowing him up. I was up a tree" she added as she saw her parents worried faces, "The wolf changed and suddenly Hadrian stood there in its place" she saw everyone's eyes widen at that, "Hadrian told Jake that he had a lot of nerve for trespassing on his territory. Jake shifted back to human form and made a snide comment which caused him to be thrown through a tree by Hadrian. Jake got angry, shifted again and attacked Hadrian which Hadrian ended quickly and brutally. Hadrian dragged Jake back to the property line before warning me that if any other wolf or vampire trespassed again then the consequences would be worse" she finished her story. Bella quickly sped to her side and hugged her daughter.

"You're an idiot Jake" she hissed at her best friend.

"Hey! I'm the injured one, you should be yelling at the psychotic vampire that did this to me"

"Jacob, did you know where the territory line was?" Carlisle asked.

"No!" He denied, "How was I to know?"

"Maybe because we were shown along with Sam's pack where it was a few days after the fight" Leah told him with a glare.

"Leah!" he shouted,

"What? It's the truth! Don't try to blame the vampire just because you got hurt" she responded, not backing down.

"Enough" Edward spoke, "Jake, is this true?"

"Fine yes! I didn't expect him to find out though did I?" Jacob answered petulantly. Bella groaned and wacked him round the head,

"You've broken the treaty with him, you idiot" she yelled at him, "You have just pissed off an ANCIENT vampire. One you have seen rip through dozens of vampires as though they are nothing! Have you any idea what you may have just done!" her voice growing louder and louder as she continued her rant. Jacob was pale by the time she was done.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked in the silence that followed. Carlisle straightened.

"We speak to Hadrian, and pray that he doesn't retaliate" Carlisle spoke grimly.

They all looked at each other at that, each one of them praying that he wouldn't.

"Who's going?" Edward asked.

"I will as will Leah and Seth" Carlisle answered. "Me being head of the family and them being pack members" everyone nodded. "Edward, inform Alice and the others of what's occurred. Leah, Seth, let's go now" he told them, striding to the door. Leah and Seth looked at their Alpha for permission; gaining it they followed.

 **A/N Hey Happy New year. Thanks to everyone who has followed and faviourited and reviewed. You are all great!**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **S.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Carlisle led the two shape shifters up to the barrier that he had felt the last time he had visited.

"Hadrian, may we talk?" he asked, his voice not any louder than normal. Seth and Leah exchanged looks as silence greeted them.

"Are you sure he's in?" Seth asked Carlisle quietly.

"He's here" Carlisle assured him, suddenly they saw the front door opening thirty meters in front of them and Hadrian stepping out,

"And what Carlisle, would we have to talk about?" Hadrian asked his voice cold and hard.

"Your mutt already broke the treaty" he added. Carlisle winced,

"We came to apologize on the behalf of Jacob." He told the ancient vampire. Hadrian scoffed,

"I doubt the mutt in question is at all remorseful Carlisle, do not waste my time with pointless platitudes." He hissed angrily as he walked towards them only to stop a meter away inside the wards. They all flinched at that.

"Is there any way we can persuade you not to retaliate against him?" Carlisle asked desperately. Hadrian looked at him carefully,

"From the terms of the treaty, I have the right to eradicate every member of his pack" He told the other vampire coolly as he glanced at the shape shifters' who had yet to say a word. They looked back at him fearfully, Seth even taking a step back. Carlisle's eyes widened at the implication,

"Please. You can't punish them for Jacob's crime" he tried to persuade Hadrian. Hadrian just looked at him coldly,

"Can't I?" he asked dangerously. They all gulped. Carlisle bowed his head as did Leah and Seth.

"Is there nothing we can say to change your mind?" Carlisle asked quietly. Hadrian studied them all.

"Jacob Black may have wronged me but I will not hold children responsible for his actions" Hadrian finally stated. Carlisle and Seth sighed with relief, Leah however glared at him.

"I'm not a child" she spat at him, ignoring the voice in her head saying that antagonizing him was a terrible thing to do. Hadrian narrowed his eyes at her,

"You are child to me pup. Do not challenge me further" he growled threateningly. Leah's eyes widened and she took a couple of steps back whilst baring her neck in submission. Hadrian nodded slightly at her before turning his attention back to Carlisle,

"I will be merciful this once Carlisle. If another dares to cross me, I will not hesitate in slaughtering you all" He told him coldly. Carlisle nodded his head gratefully.

"However." Hadrian spoke again, "Inform Jacob Black that he should stay away from me for now on, I will not hold back if I see him again. Is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes. Jacob will be warned" Carlisle agreed. Hadrian nodded,

"Good. You may leave" he told them before turning round and beginning to walk back to his house,

"Wait!" Seth shouted behind him. He froze and slowly spun round to face the suddenly energetic wolf. Leah was attempting to shut her brother up before he could make matters worse for them all. Hadrian held up a hand to silence her which she did immediately,

"What do you want young cub? He asked. Seth blinked at the nickname before opening his mouth,

"Jake told us that you transformed into a giant wolf. How can you do it?" he asked curiously. The others looked at Hadrian worriedly, wondering if he would be offended at Seth's presumptuousness. What they didn't expect was for Hadrian to chuckle. Hadrian smiled at the young wolf,

"It was an ability of mine that carried over from when I was still human" he answered. Seth nodded, still confused.

"But how? I mean, a vampire's bite is lethal to shape shifters" He asked. Hadrian smirked at him,

"Who said I was a shape shifter in that sense?" he answered with a wink. He then suddenly sped off back into his house leaving two gob smacked wolves and a shocked vampire.

* * *

When they arrived back at the house, they were greeted with a hoard of worried vampires and one sulking wolf that immediately surrounded them whilst demanding to know what had happened. Carlisle held up his hand for silence, getting it instantly.

"Hadrian has agreed to not retaliate against us" he told them all. Sighs of reliefs were heard by everyone even Jacob.

"But" Carlisle started, "Jacob will be harmed if he ever sets eyes on him again." Everyone turned to stare at Jacob who had gone remarkably pale. "Hadrian has also informed us that if any one of us does anything like it any again, he will slaughter us all." The other vampires gulped at this, knowing that if Hadrian ever did stand by his word, that they didn't have a chance.

"Are you telling me Carlisle, that we are now _persona non grata_ with the most powerful vampire this world has ever seen because Jacob couldn't curb his arrogance and pride?" Edward asked coldly. Carlisle looked at his eldest son and winced knowing he had already seen the entire confrontation in his mind,

"That's exactly what I'm saying Edward" he answered for everyone. As one, all the vampires, including Renesmee turned and glared at Jacob. His eyes widened and he yelped,

"Hey! It's not my fault that the git overreacted, I only took a run through some woods and attacked him after he lunged at me!" he tried to justify his actions. The glares increased in heat, Leah's and Seth's joining them.

"You trespassed and attacked an Alpha Jake!" Seth cried out in distress. Jacob looked at his pack brother in surprise,

"He's not an alpha!" He retorted, "He's just an overpowered leech" he finished with a sneer. Leah wacked him over the head,

"Did you miss the fact that he could shift into a wolf?" she demanded. Jacob's sneer disappeared slightly,

"He probably played a trick on me, no leech could shift" he answered resolutely.

"Jacob whilst I understand that you dislike Hadrian, you will stop referring to him with such a derogatory name; we are after vampires as well" Carlisle admonished him. Jacob looked sheepish,

"Sorry. But still the fact remains that a vampire cannot shift" he said.

"Hadrian informed us that it was an ability that he had when he was human that transferred over when he was turned" Carlisle told him. Everyone looked surprised at that.

"So he really is an Alpha?" Jasper asked, speaking up for the first time. Carlisle, Seth and Leah all nodded,

"I cannot see him as anything else can you?" He answered dryly. Several weak chuckles greeted his comment. Jacob was desperately trying not to be sick after finding out that he had insulted and attacked an alpha, especially one that was a lot stronger than him. All shifters knew that that is simply not done.

"He's absolutely terrifying" Leah spoke up as she stared at her alpha, "It's only because of his mercy that Seth and I are still alive. You know what the treaty says Jake" she told him sharply. Rosalie and the others looked interested at that,

"What exactly does your treaty with him say?" Emmett asked curiously. Jacob looked reluctant to answer as he realized just how close he had been to killing his own pack with his actions. Leah finally spoke up since she was his second,

"The bottom line of the treaty basically gives Hadrian the right to exterminate every member of the pack of the one who breaks the treaty. In return of Hadrian breaks it, then he will be forced out of Folks, forever banned from the land." The vampires looked at her in shook before glaring once more at Jacob,

"You knew this, yet still you put your pack in danger by deliberately breaking the treaty!?" Bella hissed at him. Jacob looked down at the ground completely shattered.

"I forgot about that detail" he admitted.

"You forgot!?" Bella shouted at him, rushing over to him and whacking him hard around the head, making him fall to the ground from the force.

"DOES YOUR PACK LIVES MEAN SO LITTLE TO YOU JACOB BLACK!?" She screamed into his face as she picked him up by the front of his t-shirt. Jacob looked absolutely cowed and miserable as he weathered her anger.

The other vampires and shape shifters looked on in amusement as they watched Jacob get reamed out by Bella. Finally, Edward took pity on the wolf and gently grabbed Bella's hand and led her over to their sofa,

"That's enough Bella, I'm sure Jacob has learnt his lesson" he glared sharply at Jacob who nodded viciously. They all smirked at him.

"So what do we do know?" Jasper asked, getting the family back to the seriousness of the situation. Carlisle sighed,

"We carry on as we normally do and just avoid Hadrian for the foreseeable future." He answered before turning to Alice,

"Alice, what do you see regarding us and Hadrian?" he asked. Alice tried to look into the future but saw nothing that could be helpful. She shook her head regretfully,

"I can't see anything. Sorry Carlisle" She answered sadly.

"It's alright, we can't expect you to know everyone" he assured her calmly. She nodded.

"Everyone just be careful around Hadrian and don't give him a reason for annihilating us" he told them all. Everyone nodded solemnly back.

 **A/N: Hey guys, next chapter as you could see. Now firstly I want to thank you all for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing.**

 **Secondly, I want to let you all know right now that Hadrian will not have a pairing, my version of him is too hard and old for anything like a imprinting or mating for life.**

 **Thirdly, I would appreciate directions that I could take this story in. I don't know what to do next.**

 **Do I send him to work at Folks high as a teacher?**

 **Do I get to kill of Jacob? (something I'm seriously thinking of doing- if you don't want me to then you have to give me some damn pretty good reasons not to)**

 **Kidnap Renesmee and run away with her? (only joking)**

 **Do I create Hadrian a pack?**

 **Bring someone from his past, not wizards from the battle but other parts of his history? If so you are welcome to review or message me what you want seen and I'll see what I can do.**

 **These are just some of the ideas I have come up with. I'll look forward to more from you all.**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **S.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Hadrian was just relaxing in front of his fire reading one of his many books when he heard footsteps approaching his house only to be stopped by the barrier. He smirked as he got up to find out who is visitor is when he heard a groan as the foolish visitor tried again to past the barrier only to be pushed back violently by the ward. Opening the door he was slightly surprised to see the shifter, 'Seth' if he remembered correctly.

"Good afternoon Seth, what can I do for you?" he drawled emotionlessly as he walked towards the shifter who was staggering back to his feet. Seth shook his head and looked at Hadrian before a grin appeared on his face.

"Hadrian Hey" he spoke happily, "I was wondering if you answer some questions I have about you know the wolf shift you can do?" he asked hopefully. Hadrian had to hide his amusement at the puppy look Seth was giving him.

"Very well, you may enter Seth" he answered coolly before turning to walk back into his house. Seth hesitantly stepped forward, bracing himself for being blown off his feet again,

'I gotta ask how he did that' he mused to himself as he realized that he could get through the barrier and ran to catch up with the vampire.

Hadrian led him into one of his many living rooms and took a seat in his favorite high back chair.

"Have a seat" Hadrian told him, gesturing lazily to a sofa opposite him. Seth, who had been looking around the room, jumped at the invitation and hurried over to the sofa before plopping down as ungracefully as you could get.

"So Seth, what questions do you have? I will answer those I see fit to answer and nothing else. If you try to force or pester me to answer something that I have already said 'no' to, then I will kick you out. Understood?" Hadrian warned him. Seth nodded his head viciously,

"That's cool." He answered. "My first question is how **do** you shift into a wolf?" he asked curiously. Hadrian smirked at him,

"I told you the other day that my ability was something I could do whilst I was still human. The correct term for it was animagi. It was an ability that my people had that they could change into an animal that best resembled their soul. Mine, as you saw was a wolf. My father was a Stag" Hadrian answered him. Seth looked at him with wide eyes,

"Whoa." He said before blinking. "Wait you said ' _my'_ people. Who were your people?" he asked. Hadrian smirked again at him,

"Smart one aren't you?" he commented. Seth blushed and looked down. Hadrian felt general amusement, something he had not felt in a long time, when he looked at the young wolf.

"When I was alive I was a wizard" he told Seth bluntly. Seth just looked at him stunned,

"We had a community filled with wizards and witches- female magical beings- hidden from the muggles- non-magical people." Hadrian elaborated.

"Wait you're a wizard? You can do magic?" Seth was getting more and more excited as the information sunk in. Hadrian smile at him.

"Yes Seth, I'm a wizard and I can do magic."

"So are there still wizards around today? Seth asked. A flicker of pain crossed Hadrian's face briefly before disappearing,

"One or two left Seth, but everyone else is gone" Hadrian answered shortly. Seth looked at him with sympathy,

"I'm sorry" he said, not knowing what else to say. Hadrian gave him a small smile,

"Don't be Seth, I'm nearly three thousand years old. I left that part of my life a long time ago." Hadrian told him. A silence fell between them, yet it was not awkward or tense.

"Any other questions you have for me?" Hadrian asked, flicking his hand and summoning a glass of blood as well as a coke for Seth. Seth looked amazed at the show of magic as he took the offered drink.

"Do you have to be a wizard to shift?" he asked. Hadrian nodded,

"Yes, though everyone had the potential to have an animagus form, it is extremely different to actually learn how to change completely. You have to work on each part of the body separately before you can actually change into the full animal" Hadrian explained. Seth nodded his head in understanding.

"Can I see some more magic?" he blurted out suddenly before blushing bright red. Hadrian actually laughed out loud,

"What would you like to see cub?" He asked.

"Well, what can you do?" Seth asked eagerly, leaning forwards. Hadrian smiled at him,

"Summoning, conjuring, transfiguring, charming" Hadrian listed.

"Can you show me one of each?" Seth asked. Hadrian nodded and waved his hand, suddenly a table appeared in between them. Seth blinked before slowly reaching out to touch it and found that it was solid.

"Wicked" he breathed. Hadrian smirked at him before flicking his hand and turning the table into a lion" Seth leapt back with a yelp as the lion roared at him. Hadrian's face was emotionless though if one looked carefully they could see the amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Um Hadrian, could you get it to go away please?" Seth asked nervously as they lion began sniffing him and growling. Hadrian smirked once more before vanishing the lion,

"That was transfiguration, the ability to change one thing into another" Hadrian lectured. Seth nodded looking excited,

"Can you do more?" Hadrian sighed,

"I suppose." He said, faking his lack of interest. In truth Hadrian had missed this. Missed having someone that he could amuse and converse with. Once more Hadrian waved his hand and he charmed the book he was singing to fly up into the air and start to sing 'I see Fire' by Ed Sheeran; a singer that he had taken a liking to. Judging by the look on Seth's face, he also knew exactly who Ed Sheeran was.

"That is so awesome" Seth told him as he listened to the book singing. Hadrian watched his reactions with an amused expression on his face before flicking his hand discreetly and turning Seth's hair a bright blue color. Seth didn't notice a thing.

"I do not wish everyone to know exactly what I can do Seth, as far as they know, this is my 'gift' from being a vampire." Hadrian told him. Seth nodded,

"Sure, I can understand that. I won't tell anyone other than the pack." He promised. "I can't prevent them from finding out" he added hurriedly, trying to explain. Hadrian just nodded.

"When I tried to enter your property, a barrier appeared. What was that?" Seth asked curiously. Hadrian leaned back into his chair with a smirk on his face,

"That Seth was something called wards. There are various types whose functions are mainly to keep unwanted people out." Hadrian explained, "I will not tell you exactly what they do" He added firmly when he saw Seth open his mouth. Seth quickly shut his mouth and nodded hurriedly, remembering Hadrian's warning from earlier. A silence filled between them as Seth thought back over the information he had already received and trying to figure out anything else he wanted to ask. Hadrian just watched him not bothering to use legilimency.

"Can we go running, in wolf form?" Seth suddenly asked. Hadrian raised an eyebrow,

"I thought I was only answering your questions?" he returned.

"Please?" Seth begged, bringing out his best puppy dog eyes. Hadrian rolled his eyes at his attempt,

"Very well" he spoke indulgently, "But just remember in the future your eyes do not and will not work on me" He warned before standing up and walking towards the door, Seth bounding along behind him quickly.

* * *

Seth followed Hadrian as he led him outside into a vast garden. Without saying anything, Hadrian transformed. Where a man stood was now a very large wolf, bigger than any of the shifters that Seth had seen. Seth just stood there and stared for a while, Hadrian huffed and nudged him none too gently to get him to shift as well. Seth shook his head to clear it before a grin split onto his face and he shifted. What he failed to realize was that because of the color changing spell Hadrian had put on him earlier, his fur was now bright blue. Compared to the other wolf, Seth could now see how he could be mistaken for a cub. Hadrian took off into the direction of his forest and Seth followed, bounding beside him with his tongue sticking out. Hadrian rolled his eyes at the overexcited wolf and increased his speed making Seth yelp as he tried to catch up.

The two wolves spent several hours playing tag and hunting in the trees before Hadrian decided that he had indulged the younger wolf long enough and turned back into the direction of his house. Seth whined when he realize that his fun was ending; he had enjoyed himself immensely. He didn't get to do this often. Jacob was too busy being around Renesmee to bother hanging out with Seth in wolf form and Leah claimed that it was too babyish for her. Hadrian growled harshly when he saw Seth attempting to deliberately slow them down. Seth whimpered at the sound and hurried to catch up with him again. Hadrian inwardly smirked at the cub. Seth was an equivalent to a wolf cub in both age physically and mentally.

When they had reached the edge of the woods, they both shifted back and began to walk towards the house. Hadrian conjured clothes onto Seth so he wasn't naked.

"That was awesome!" Seth enthused as he bounced next to the ancient vampire. Hadrian looked down slightly with an amused smirk on his face,

"I gather you enjoyed yourself then?" He asked. Seth nodded his head happily,

"I never get to play tag with the other shifters" he admitted. "Leah claims its too childish for her, Jake spends all his time with Renesmee and also doesn't like us interacting with Sam's pack too much" he explained. Hadrian frowned at that,

"You know, the more I hear about Jacob, the more I dislike him" he said. Seth looked up at him with a confused expression on his face,

"What do you mean?" he asked. Hadrian looked at him,

"Seth, like it or not you are a cub in wolf form. The fact that your alpha is not allowing you to play with others is something that will stunt your growth. Cubs need to interact with others in an informal setting such as playing tag." Hadrian explained. Seth first looked annoyed at being called a cub before adopting a thinking face,

"Are you saying that Jake is actually neglecting me, wolf wise?" he asked incredulously. Hadrian nodded firmly,

"Young Jacob is not a good alpha." He stated firmly. Seth looked torn between defending him and agreeing,

"He's not that bad" he argued halfheartedly. Hadrian raised an eyebrow,

"Really? Was he not the one who deliberately goaded me and didn't think of the consequences of his actions for his pack?" Hadrian asked snidely. Seth couldn't argue with that and sighed.

"So what do I do now?" he asked desperately, "I don't want to be a cub forever" Hadrian chuckled softly at that,

"And you won't." he said, "You are welcome to come round here whenever you get the urge to be childish" He informed Seth. Despite the openness in which the invitation was given; Hadrian was inwardly praying to whatever God out there that he would not regret it. Seth perked up immediately at that,

"Really?" he asked happily. Hadrian gave him a look,

"I would not have offered if I did not mean it" Seth blinked and hurriedly nodded,

"Of course, um thank you" he muttered shyly. Hadrian gave him a smile.

"It is no problem Seth, just remember to be respectful and behave and we will have no problems" Hadrian reminded him before he showed the young wolf to his front door.

Seth taking the hint, exited the house, shouted a goodbye before shifting again and running off; never noticing that his fur was bright blue.

* * *

"Seth, where have you been?" Leah asked worriedly as her brother came bounding up to her. She did a double take when she noticed his fur,

"And what on earth happened to you?" she asked frantically as she ran her hand through his fur. Seth gave her a confused look before shifting back,

"What do you mean? And anyway I was with Hadrian" he answered. Leah widened her eyes,

"Seth, your hair and fur are bright blue!" she answered before the rest of his words penetrated her brain,

"And what do you mean you were with Hadrian!?" she demanded.

"WHAT!?" Seth yelped as his hand instantly went to his hair before he realized what must have happened and started to laugh. Leah just watched her brother collapse to the ground laughing his head off,

"Snooty, mature vampire my ass" he choked. Leah just continued to stare, "He changed my hair color without even me noticing" Leah ended up hitting her brother over the head in an effort to get him to give her answers,

"I want answers right now or you will be very sorry" she warned him. Seth paled at the threat,

"I went to Hadrian to ask some questions, which he did" he started, "He informed me that as a human he was a wizard, basically he could and does do magic. His wolf is his animagus form, apparently something everyone of his kind could do but they all had a different animal" he finished the condensed version of what happened that day. Leah couldn't believe her ears; _'a wizard. An actual magic using wizard'_

"We're going to shift, and you are going to show me **everything** " she insisted before shifting into her form, Seth following a few seconds later.

* * *

After an hour spent in wolf form, they both finally shifted back and looked at each other. Leah looked half amazed and half furious at what she had found out,

"I'm going to kill Jake if I find out he knew what the consequences would be for you" she promised her baby brother solemnly. Seth knew better than to say anything.

"I can't believe what he is capable of" she muttered to herself, suddenly changing the topic. Seth grinned at her,

"It was amazing" he uttered. Leah smile at the obvious joy in her brother's tone,

"You really like him don't you?" she asked.

"I do, I think he could become a really good friend Leah" Seth agreed happily, "Though just so you know I am not gay" he added jokingly. Leah laughed out loud at that thought,

"Oh I know you don't swing that way little brother, if you did every shape shifter would have known about it long before now" she answered. Seth sighed with relief,

"Not that there is anything wrong with being gay" he hurriedly informed his sister, Leah just chuckled again before her expression went cloudy,

"Come on, I want to have a little word with Jacob Black" she shifted suddenly and ran off with Seth on her heels.

 **A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time: Leah confronts Jake and she also starts to take an interest in Hadrian (NOT ROMANTICALLY)**

 **Leah and Hadrian will only ever be friends and perhaps view each other as family.**

 **Stay tuned**

 **S.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"JACOB BLACK, YOU HAVE HELL TO PAY!" Leah screamed as she entered the Cullen's living room. Jacob jumped up from the sofa that he was sitting on with Renesmee.

"Leah? What did I do?" he asked as he slowly backed away from the enraged shifter. Leah stalked over to him and shoved her finger into his chest,

"Did you or did you not know what effect preventing Seth from socializing with other wolves and not playing with others would do to him?" she hissed at him furiously. The Cullens just stared at the pair of them with wide eyes. Jacob looked confused,

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, that the fact that Seth's mental growth will be stunted!" she demanded. Jacob gulped at the thought,

"Leah, I promise you, as much as I have been an ass to you and Seth lately, I swear I didn't know" he answered desperately. Leah narrowed her eyes as she focused on his heartbeat to make sure he was not lying.

"Very well, but you better fix this" she demanded of him before storming out the room to find her baby brother to play tag with him. ' _It's for your brother'_ was the thought that she chanted inside her head as she realized how ridiculous she was going to have to act.

* * *

"What was that about Jake?" Renesmee asked curiously. Jacob spun round to look at his imprint and smiled sheepishly,

"I may or may not have stunted Seth's mental growth" he told her quietly. Renesmee got a murderous look on her face and she stepped forward. Jacob's eyes widened and he stepped back,

"It wasn't deliberate!" he yelped, "I didn't know what affect not playing would do to him"

"Why? Why would you stop Seth from playing, even you know that his wolf is a lot younger than the rest of you" Renesmee demanded. Jacob looked down at his feet,

"I thought it was time he grew up" he muttered. Renesmee whacked him across the back of his head,

"You idiot Jacob!" she hissed, "You have better fix this or so God help you, you will not be allowed near me until you do" She informed him before storming out of the room, leaving many gob smacked vampires and one shifter.

* * *

"I was wondering when you would stop by" Hadrian spoke quietly from the doorway of his house. Leah stopped at the barrier once more and looked at the ancient vampire with narrow eyes,

"I want to know what you want with my baby brother" she demanded angrily. Hadrian smirked slightly at the female shape shifter.

"He amuses me" he offered before flicking his hand and turning round to walk back into his house, "Come" he spoke over his shoulder. Leah looked uncertainly at the ground in front of her before cautiously stepping forward. Realizing she could get through the ward, she hurried to catch up with him. Hadrian strode gracefully to the same high backed chair he had sat in when Seth had come to visit him,

"I have no intention of harming the wolf cub" he informed his guest as he sat with more grace than anyone else could hope to achieve. Leah looked at him with her eyes still narrowed as she took a seat on the sofa nearby.

"You made it clear the last time we saw you that you wanted nothing to do with us, what's changed?" she asked mistrustfully. Hadrian sighed,

"I realized that after spending over five centuries alone that I wanted some form of companionship" he answered truthfully.

"And you chose Seth why?" she questioned. Hadrian snorted,

"It was more he chose me than the other way round, with how he randomly turned up on my doorstep." Hadrian told her with amusement coloring his tone. Leah blushed slightly in embarrassment on her brother's behalf,

"Sorry about that, Seth is still young" she muttered. Hadrian gave her a small smile,

"I know, I do not mind. There is something endearing about the young cub" he told her. Leah looked at him weirdly,

"Why do you call him that?" she asked,

"Because that is what he is" came the swift reply. Seeing her confusion still, Hadrian elaborated, "I can also shift into wolf form Leah and my wolf is an Alpha. That means to him, Seth is a cub. A cub that the Alpha has adopted into his own pack" Leah's eyes widened,

"Does that mean that Seth recognizes you as his Alpha instead of Jake" she questioned in disbelief. Hadrian shook his head,

"No, all it means is that Seth sees me as an adult who can be trusted." Hadrian assured her, "Jacob is very much still his Alpha" his disproval of the fact was clear to her.

"He's not a bad Alpha" Leah protested, feeling the need to defend him. Hadrian snorted,

"From what I can see, he's not a good one either" Leah couldn't actually say anything to that and so kept quiet.

"Was there anything else you came her for?" Hadrian asked after a few minutes of silence. Leah looked up sharply from where she was studying the details on the wooden table in front of her. She hesitated before answering,

"Seth showed me how you could perform magic?" the eagerness was evident. Hadrian smirked before waving his hand and the table transformed into a large black mamba. Leah yelped as she jerked back into her seat. Hadrian chuckled before hissing at the snake in parseltongue. The snake moved towards him and bowed before with another flick of his hand, it transformed back into the table.

"Proof enough?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Leah glared at him,  
"Warn me next time!" she hissed at him before the corners of her mouth twitched and a smile appeared.

"Of course, my apologizes" Hadrian apologized like the true gentleman that he was.

"What else can you do?" she asked interestedly. Hadrian smirked,

"What do you want to see?" he asked.

* * *

That was how the day was spent; Leah gave more and more suggestions to which Hadrian either achieved or told her wasn't possible.

"That's incredible" Leah breathed after Hadrian vanished his last creation which was a statue of her made out of ice.

"Thank you" He replied, bowing his head slightly. Seeing that it was growing late, Leah stood up regretfully,

"Can I-" she stopped before starting again, "Can I come again?" She asked shyly. Hadrian smiled gently at her,

"Of course, you and Seth are most welcome" he answered as he led her back through the house and to the door.

"Perhaps the next time, we can all go for a run. I have the woods for it" he told her nonchalantly. Leah's normally scowled face brightened into a happy smile.

"I would like that" she responded before waving good bye. Hadrian waited until she had disappeared from sight before going back inside.

 **A/N: Right first of I apologize from the extremely long wait but I do have my reasons.**

 **Firstly, I didn't know how I wanted to word this chapter.**

 **Secondly, I have been busy with university interviews and exams and whatnot. I only have a few more exams to do so hopefully the next chapter will not be so long away.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me though**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **S.**


	8. author note

**Hi people,**

 **I know a lot of people have been waiting for this story to be updated but frankly I've kind of lost interest in it at the moment.**

 **This story will not be abandoned but it will be hold for a while until I can figure out how to incorporate some ideas I had wanted to include.**

 **I'm sorry if you are disappointed but that's what happening right now. Plus I start Uni in September so I'm going to be busy.**

 **Please do not send horrible messages about how that's stupid because I have appreciated all the reviews and readers this story has had.**

 **See you in the future**

 **S.**


End file.
